Superstición (MiloxCamus)
by Crystal-Love-Diamond
Summary: Boys Love- Milo es un soltero empedernido que le saca la vuelta a cualquier compromiso. Su mejor amigo decide valerse de las antiguas supersticiones para empujar a su amigo a dejar su amada soltería y enamorarse por primera vez.


**Título:** Superstición  
**Resumen**: Boys Love/ Milo es un soltero empedernido que le saca la vuelta a cualquier compromiso. Su mejor amigo decide valerse de las antiguas supersticiones para empujar a su amigo a dejar su amada soltería y enamorarse por primera vez.  
**Tipo:** Romance/Cursi, muy cursi  
**Pareja Principal:** Camus x Milo  
**Otros Personajes:** Aioria, Aldebarán, Marin, Saori, perros, gatos

**Nota importante: Fic previamente publicado bajo mi otro pseudonimo Waterfenix**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

* * *

**Superstición**

La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo, la feliz pareja de recién casados daba una más de sus rondas por las mesas de sus invitados para asegurarse que todos la estuvieran disfrutando del momento

-Sigues sentándote, bicho amargado –exclamó entre risas el orgulloso novio al ver a su mejor amigo platicando con su otro amigo Aldebarán, ya con varios vasos vacíos de bebidas en la mesa.

-¿Oye? No sabia que era requisito bailar para asistir a tu boda, "amigo"

-Alde por favor, ayudame a empujar a este grinch a la pista, hay docenas de bellas chicas bailando solas mientras este energúmeno esta aqui aplastadote.

-jajajaja llevo horas diciéndole, pero no quiere

-Ya déjenme en paz, ya les he dicho que tengo dos pies izquierdos y además NO me gusta bailar.

-Y entonces como piensas encontrar pareja ¿eh? Bicho ¡zoquete!

-Ay, ¿que acaso las pistas de baile son el lugar donde se consigue novia? ¡Entonces me quedaré soltero para siempre! Jajaja

-¡Nada de eso cabrón! Me dejo de llamar Aioria si no te consigo pareja.

-Pero que necedad la tuya, de qué manera te tengo que explicar que no todos ardemos en deseos de estar con emparejados con alguien más. Amo mi libertad, mi espacio, mi dinero, ¡mi tiempo para mí! Jamás sacrificaré mi increíble estilo de vida por una mujercita… si es pasión ¡que se te borre!

-Pues mujer, hombre o aunque sea un mapache, pero tú necesitas una pareja y yo me encargare de eso –Interrumpió su discurso pues su mujer le mencionó algo al oído – es verdad, hagámoslo ahora.

-Anda Milo, acércate al frente voy a lanzar el ramo y después bridaremos-sugirió Marin a su rejego amigo quien sin la más mínima intensión de disimular su cara de fastidio, se levantó de la mesa, y en compañía de Aldebarán, caminó tras de los novios, quienes en ese momento hacían un comunicado a todos sus invitados.

La música se detuvo por un segundo mientras la novia hacia un llamado -¡Chicas y chicos solteros! El momento que han estado esperando ha llegado- gritó la novia, a la vez que se subía con la ayuda de su recién estrenado marido a una silla para aventar el ramo. La música se reanudó con una pieza bastante jocosa que invitaba más a la diversión.

Milo se mantuvo lo más alejado que pudo de las hordas de chicas que gritaban y reían en espera del tan ansiado trofeo. Sin embargo Aioria abrazaba a su mujer mientras parecía darle algunas instrucciones. Después ambos sonrieron cómplices de su próxima fechoría y en segundos, la alguna vez campeona de enceste de la universidad lanzó su hermoso ramo con tan perfecta y diabólica puntería que atinó exactamente en la cabeza Milo.

Los demás invitados guardaron silencio mientras el ramo hacia su premeditado recorrido hacia la víctima. De la cabeza rebotó hacia sus manos. Una vez consumada su fechoría, los novios comenzaron a reír y a aplaudir, no tardando en ser imitados por los demás invitados.

Milo de inmediato soltó el ramo, como si de una braza ardiente se tratara, ante la risa triunfal de su amigo Aioria.

-Felicidades Tío Milo – era la voz de la pequeña Saori, sobrina del novio- ¡eres el siguiente!

-Nada de eso pequeña-respondió velozmente- toma, es tuyo, llévatelo –recogió el ramo del piso para entregarlo a la sonriente nena que salió corriendo feliz con el bello ramo entre sus manitas.

-Papá, papá ¡mira! ¡Después del tío Milo me casare yo! –gritaba sin tapujos la menor.

Todos sonreían por las ocurrencias de la niña, menos el dichoso Tío Milo, quien dirigía su mirada de odio a su sonriente amigo. Pero dispuesto a no dejar que las ocurrencias de este lo distrajeran de pasar un buen rato bebiendo y charlando, invitó a Aldebarán a seguir en la mesa en lo que se había quedado.

Una vez que se disponían a volver a lo suyo, Milo notó en el piso un capullo de rosa blanco, seguramente se había desprendido del ramo cuando lo tiró al piso. Sintió pena por la hermosa flor así que la levantó y se la llevo consigo a la mesa.

Unas horas después, de regreso en departamento , tiró el saco del traje al sofá y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua para poner el frágil botón que yacía marchito y triste en sus manos.

Mientras llenaba el vaso, salieron a recibirlo algunos de sus compañeros de casa. Restregando sus claros y largos pelajes contra su fino pantalón negro y maullando en busca de un poco de atención.

-Hey no no, no hagan eso - Se agachó a acariciarlos – ya se que me extrañaron, pero su tío Aioria se casaba hoy, así que no podía faltar.

Milo vivía en un hermoso loft de dos niveles en un edificio en una buena zona de la ciudad. El lugar, decorado al estilo modernista, contaba con una enorme terraza donde Milo, que era amante de la naturaleza, había construido su bosque particular para olvidarse de la locura de la ciudad.

Además compartía su espacio con 13 adorables mininos, todos ellos levantados de la calles y gracias a los cuales ahora Milo era conocido entre su circulo como el Crazy Cat Man.

Cansado de la rutina de trabajo, el joven profesionista de 39 años, había dejado hacia tiempo su empleo para convertirse en profesionista independiente en el competitivo mundo del diseño industrial. Su extraordinario talento lo mantenían siempre ocupado pero con la ventaja de no tener que rendir cuentas a un jefe en particular.

A pesar de ser una persona muy alegre y tener amigos y amigas por puños, siempre prefería la soledad.

Una tarde en su jardín, rodeado de su gaterio, leyendo un buen libro era sinónimo de felicidad para el nacido bajo el signo de escorpión. Y no es que sus amigos quisieran cambiarlo, lo amaban como era, pero se preocupaban de que el joven no contase con un alguien especial que trajera esas otras alegrías a su vida, las alegrías propias del amor, del acompañamiento, de la complicidad.

Como fuera, Milo era un hueso muy duro de roer y se defendía de las constante insinuaciones de sus amigos y familiares alegando que él era feliz así. 

A la tarde siguiente, cuando regresó de su caminata diaria y se preparaba un tentempié en la cocina notó con sorpresa que el capullo que un día antes estaba moribundo, estaba no solo recuperado sino que además se había abierto completamente, mostrando una hermosa rosa blanca con matices rosados en sus pétalos. Sonrió complacido y tomó el vaso con la bella flor y lo llevó hasta su mesa de trabajo, así podría admirarla todos los días por el tiempo que esta viviese. 

Días después Milo salía de una junta en la empresa donde sus amigos Aldebarán y Aioria trabajaban, había entregado los primero bocetos del proyecto que le habían encomendado y todo había sido un éxito, así que salió en busca de un taxi para ir a festejar él solo al mejor restaurante que se atravesase en su camino.

Esperó por rato, pero todos los taxis pasaban ocupados. Se reprochó a si mismo por haber olvidado su celular en su casa y para así poder pedir un taxi ejecutivo, pero por las prisas olvidó que lo había dejado cargando. De pronto vio como a una cuadra se detenía un taxi y bajaba a su pasajero, así que corrió a hacerle la parada pero cuando el vehículo se detuvo frente a él, se percató que otra persona le había hecho la parada al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron confundidos el uno al otro, pero Milo de inmediato cedió el vehículo al otro caballero, pues no se iba a poner a pelear por un taxi. 

-Adelante, yo esperare otro –dijo con educación al atractivo hombre de rojos cabellos que se encontraba a un lado suyo.

-Que pena, pero podemos compartirlo, ¿si no hay problema? Yo voy a unas quince calles de aquí, solo que voy algo tarde – respondió el otro

-Esta bien, yo no tengo problema. Solo iba en busca de un buen lugar para comer – subieron ambos hombres a la parte trasera del vehículo.

-¿Oh s? yo voy al restaurante Providence. Me han dicho que es muy buen lugar para comer, lo recomiendan ampliamente, ¿porque no vienes conmigo?

-Oh no, no quiero ser una molestia

-No lo eres, además voy solo. Mi nombre es Camus Poirier -extendió su mano para presentarse- y tengo una columna sobre critica gastronómica

-Mucho gusto soy Milo Stathopoulos-respondió el saludo de mano- un hambriento diseñador gráfico – ambos rieron y continuaron hablando mientras se dirigían al lugar. 

Una vez en el restaurante, asignaron a los dos caballeros una de las mejores mesas del lugar, y mientras los meseros se esmeraban en atenderles como reyes, la charla entre ellos fluía como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Las entradas llegaron, seguidas del plato principal. 

-Dioses esto esta buenísimo-exclamó el griego al probar su plato-¿ siempre será así? O solo ahora porque vienes tú

-Ya me habían dicho que era bueno el lugar. Pero ahora estamos comprobando que tanto

¡Que barbaros! debes probar esto –le insistía Milo 

Camus dudaba un poco, no se sentía con la confianza de picar en el plato de esta adorable persona que recién estaba conociendo, pero finalmente se animó –Es verdad, tiene muy buena consistencia y la mezcla de sabores.

-Ya ves. Tengo buen ojo para la comida-sonrió - ¿Y esto es a lo que te dedicas todo el tiempo?-preguntó curioso.

-No, es solo una parte. Hace poco abrí una galería de arte y me dedico mas a la compra-venta y exhibición de arte.

-oh que bien, me gustaría ir un día y conocerla.

-Claro –sacó una tarjeta de su cartera y se la entregó al griego – cuando gustes-

Milo la recibió y la guardó dentro de su cartera –Lo haré- estos son mis datos –entregó a Camus una tarjeta personal. 

Los dos hombres siguieron platicando por un largo rato mientras continuaban degustando los deliciosos platillos del lugar. El mismo dueño en persona acudió a su mesa a saludarles y conversar un poco con ellos para después recomendarles el gran surtido de pequeños postres que distinguía al restaurante.

El tempo continuó su marcha, hasta que si hizo mas que evidente que la sobremesa ya se había extendido de mas. Entonces fue que pidieron la cuenta y se prepararon para retirarse.

El mesero llegó a la mesa con la cuenta en ceros- Su cuenta esta saldada señor Poirier, estamos muy honrados por haber contado con su presencia y deseamos obsequiarle su consumo en esta y en todas las ocasiones que nos premie con su preferencia. 

-Vaya- exclamó Milo después que el mesero de retirara- me gusta tu trabajo. 

Los satisfechos caballeros se retiraron del lugar, no sin antes agradecer el magnifico servicio y dejar una excelente propina. Solicitaron al ballet parking del lugar que buscara dos taxis para retirarse, y una vez en la puerta se despidieron. 

-Gracias por invitación Camus en verdad todo estuvo delicioso y fue un placer compartir tan amenos momentos contigo.

-No tienes que agradecer, fue un gusto conocerte. Espero que esto se repita mas adelante.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos, en realidad deseaban continuar su charla , pero ninguno encontraba la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

-Bueno pues hasta pronto – exclamó el francés mientras subía al Taxi que lo esperaba.

-hasta pronto . Se despidió Milo mientras esperaba la llegada de su taxi.

Unos días después Milo se econtraba en uno de los bares de moda del lugar con su amigo Aldebarán y otros dos conocidos de ambos

-Pero como se van a ir si la diversión apenas comienza ¡no inventen ni siquiera son las doce!

\- Lo siento Milo, ya ves que a mi gorda no le gusta que llegue muy tarde, y menos si ando con algunas copas encima

-No pues si me extraña que te haya dejado ir a la boda de Aioria

-jajaja no seas así, ¿me dejó ir porque ibas tú! ¡

-¿o sea que si voy de chaperón si los dejan salir ? -comenzaron a reír todos - ¿soy tan aburrido y teto que sus mujeres los dejan salir solo si voy yo? 

Por mas que insistió, no logró conseguir mas tiempo, así que no le quedó de otra a Milo que despedirse de sus amigos. Pero se negó a regresar a su casa tan temprano, su plan era ponerse hasta las trancas y lo haría, aunque fuera solo. Así que dejó su mesa y se dirigió a la barra. Había estado frecuentando seguido este bar y ya tenia cierta familiaridad con su bartender, un elegante joven de andrógina apariencia y extraño acento 

-¿Así que te abandonaron a tu suerte?

-Si, ni aguantan nada. Quien me manda ser amigo de puro ñoño. Creo que necesito amigos nuevos

Sonrió el rubio y joven cantinero mientras le servía una bebida –esta va por mi cuenta- no sé, quizás sea la maldición del soltero. Tarde o temprano todos tus amigos se van casando o haciendo de novias psicóticas que no los dejan salir ni a la esquina.

-Si, eso pasa… a veces creo que soy el último hombre del mundo que realmente aprecia la soltería o será que me estoy haciendo viejo… ¿Tú que edad tienes Dita?

-Ventidos -respondió el joven

-¡Ventidos! –se sorprendió de la juventud del atractivo chico- como diantres eres un experto en bebidas en un antro como este a los ventidos años?

-jajajaja, que tiene de raro, no soy tan joven. Además es un trabajo, como cualquier otro. Creo que debes dejar de pensar en edades y mejor enfocarte en tus intereses. Es obvio que tus intereses y los de tus amigos no son los mismos ya, y no significa que les dejes de hablar, solo que necesitas acercarte a lugares donde haya personas con tus mismos intereses y hacer amigos nuevos. Incluso a veces las oportunidades de conocer gente increíble están frente a ti, pero estas tan ocupado quejándote que no te das cuenta

-¿Que? ¿También eres psicólogo? – protestò mientras le daba aun sorbo a su bebida.

-En esta profesión, puedo ser todo lo que tú necesites –interrumpió su charla por la intervención de un cliente que le pedía otra bebida. 

Milo se giró hacia el cliente al mismo tiempo que este se acercó mas a la barra y se reconocieron de inmediato 

-Camus, ¿que haces por aquí?.

-¡Milo que gusto!, la vida nos sigue haciendo coincidir- exclamó sincero el pelirrojo- Que cosas, ¿no?

-Si que cosas –interrumpió el joven cantinero- en un momento se la sirvo.

-Pues vine con unos amigos, pero los muy mandilones ya se quieren ir a sus casas antes de que les cierren la puerta su esposas

-jajaja , me pasa igual, vine con unos amigos a festejar el regreso de mi editor pero ya les urgia irse.

-Bueno, al menos alguien que entiende mi situación.

-entonces ¿te quedaras otro rato mas?

-Eso pretendo.

-Bien, espérame, iré a despedirme de mis amigos y pagar mi consumo y regreso –se retiró Camus a la mesa donde sus amigos estaban ya a punto de retirarse.

-¡bien hecho tigre! –le dio codazo Dita a su embobado cliente que miraba sonriente a su nuevo acompañante

-¿De que hablas? -reaccionó demasiado tarde – no es lo que crees 

Unos minutos después, Camus regresó a la barra y se sentó a un lado de Milo 

-Así que sufres del mismo mal que yo, puros amigos casados

-Parece que si –respondió el pelirrojo- somos una especie en extinción Milo. Todo el mundo se quiere casar

-Ni que lo digas, el último de mis amigos solteros se casó hace un mes. Aunque ya llevaba años con su novia, solo lo formalizaron. Y no estoy en contra de que la gente se case, es mas, por mi pueden hacer de sus vidas un papalote. Lo que me revienta es que quieran jalarnos a los normales hacia su estúpido mundo de cursilerías. Mi amigo llegó a tal grado que casi me descalabra aventándome el ramo de su esposa en la cabeza!

-jajajaja ¿no me digas? Me paso algo similar. En la boda de mi editor, su novia aventó el ramo sin querer hacia el techo y este rebotó como vil pelota entre las manos de las solteras desesperadas hasta que finalmente fue a parar directo a mi cara, casi me saca un ojo –se reía el francés de solo recordarlo

-No inventes, ¿en serio? Bueno, al menos contigo fue la trágica casualidad. Yo estoy seguro que mi amigo lo planeo. 

Los dos amigos siguieron conversando y riendo por horas, parecía que le tiempo no pasaba cuando estaban juntos. Hasta que el amable cantinero se acercó a darles una mala noticia. 

-Señores, la barra se cierra. Pero pueden pasar a la sala de a lado donde todavía seguirá el servicio de bebidas sencillas por unas horas mas. 

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en seguir su charla en el otro espacio del bar, así que tomaron sus bebidas , dejaron una jugosa propina a su bartender y se retiraron.

Luego de un rato de charla interminable y bebidas, el hambre les sorprendió por lo que pidieron al mesero que les atendía que les recomendara algo. 

-Puede pedir a la carta señor –respondió amable el mesero.

-¿A esta hora?- Preguntó Milo

-Si señor, la cocina esta abierta y ya tenemos los desayunos disponibles

-¿Desayuno? ¿Pues que hora es? –exclamó sorprendido Camus – ¡Oh por dios! son las 7 de la mañana Milo

-¿En serio? No me di cuenta que fuera tan tarde o mas bien tan temprano

-Mejor desayunamos algo y después nos vamos

-Si, buena idea –respondió algo apenado el griego 

Los desayunos llegaron y una vez que terminaron, no les quedó de otra que pedir la cuenta y retirarse. 

-Yo invito esta vez – exigió Camus

-No, como crees, me toca a mi. La otra vez tampoco pagué nada.

-Si, pero esa vez fue cortesía del restaurante, así que no cuenta.

-Bueno, ¡ni hablar! Pero la próxima me toca a mi.

-¿traes tu auto Milo?

-No, pensaba tomar hasta reventar así que deje el auto en casa.

-Bien, entonces déjame llevarte

-O sea ¿Me invitas y además me llevas a mi casa?, eso es ya mucho abuso de mi parte.

-No te llevo cargando, vamos...

-Está bien… ¡quien soy yo para negarme! 

Caminaron rumbo al estacionamiento donde el auto de Camus era el único que permanecía estacionado y subieron. 

-Tu me dices hacia donde

-Si claro, vamos con rumbo al este, ¿y tu hacia donde vives?

-Yo tengo mi casa, que es tu casa también, al sur. En una zona campestre.

-Que bien, rodeado de naturaleza, eso debe ser muy relajante. Yo compré un Loft en un área recién remodelada y se vive bien. Ahí vivo yo con mis gatos, el lugar tiene servicio de limpieza y mantenimiento incluido en las cuotas, así que solo me preocupo por mi persona.

-Suena bien, Yo construí un pequeño chalet en mi terreno grande y el resto son jardines. Me gustó por que es privado y así puedo tener muchos perros.

-Oh,¿te gustan los perros? -sonrió complacido- entonces eres de los míos ¿Cuantos tienes? A mi me encantan todo tipo de animalitos, pero por el lugar donde vivo, apenas me puedo acomodar con gatitos.

-Tengo siete, un día deberías ir a mi casa a conocerlos. Los mando casi todos los días a la escuela de perros para que se entretengan y eduquen, así que son amables con los visitantes y con otras mascotas. ¿Tus gatos están acostumbrados a convivir con perros?

-Si , cada vez que el conchudo de mi hermano se quiere largar de vacaciones va y me avienta a sus hijos con todo y perros. Según él es mi obligación por ser el tío solterón

-jajajaja que bueno que yo no tengo hermanos

-Si, la verdad tiene suerte. 

Luego de un rato, llegaron al domicilio de Milo. Al despedirse nuevamente los silencios incomodos hicieron su aparición, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera hacerlo.

Milo entró a su departamento siendo recibido por un ejercito de gatos molestos que protestaban por haberse quedado solos todo el día pero Milo estaba verdaderamente agotado 

Antes de irse a su cama a dormir, le echó un vistazo a la pequeña maceta que yacía en el marco de uno de los balcones de la cocina. Ahí estaba un tallito pequeño con dos retoños asomándose tímidamente. Le echó agua a cuenta gotas y la acomodo de forma que el calor del sol le alcanzara sin darle directo. Se trataba de ese capullo de rosa que había recogido del piso y que después de haber abierto sus pétalos, se negaba a morir. Por lo que Milo había clavado el tallo en una maceta pequeña, esperando que prendiera. Y para su sorpresa esa mañana estaban a la vista los primeros indicios de que la planta estaba echando raíces.

Después de aventar el saco por los aires, se echo un clavado a su cama, y sin quitarse la ropa ni los zapatos, se quedó profundamente dormido en la enorme cama king size acompañado de sus hijos de cuatro patas.

Días mas tarde Milo estaba en la sala de juntas recibiendo ovaciones y aplausos por el exitoso trabajo entregado. La empresa que lo había contratado deseaba a toda costa tenerlo permanentemente en sus filas, pero el rejego griego no se esclavizaría a una empresa nunca mas, por lo que rechazaba una y otra vez las ofertas que recibía. Sin embargo, el vicepresidente de la compañía, no cesaría en sus intentos por atrapar al prodigio del diseño y le ofrecía constantemente regalos . En esta ocasión, una invitación con un par de pases para la inauguración del centro cultural y de negocios mas grande del mundo, evento muy esperado por la elite empresarial, artística y política del país. 

-Wow Milo, vas a poder codearte con artistas y personas importantes del medio. Quizás hasta consigas mas contratos –comentaba Aldebarán emocionado

-Eso es seguro bicho, ¿y con quien iras? –preguntó Aioria

-Iré conmigo mismo, con quien más

-¡ay pedazo de cabezón!

-¡Ya deja de presionarme Aioria! Ya te dije que así estoy bien

-¡Entonces desperdiciaras esa otra invitación?

-Bueno, si alguno de ustedes la quiere, con gusto se las doy.

-No seas menso, sabes que no podemos ir solos...

-¡Ah Verdad! ¿Quienes son los que no pueden disfrutar las bondades de la vida por estar consecuentando a sus mujeres y cambiando pañales? –reía triunfal el malvado y rencoroso griego mientras tomaba su portafolio para retirarse del lugar.

-¡Ahì se ven, looooosers! 

Pero Milo en el fondo sabia perfectamente a quien quería invitar, sin embargo se sentía inseguro de llamarlo. ¿Qué tal si ya estaba comprometido con alguien mas? ¿Qué tal si lo rechazaba?

El evento era en dos días y debía tomar una decisión pronto, así que se puso a practicar frente al espejo y con sus gatos sobre como pedirle a Camus que fuera con èl sin que se viera tan obvio, pero siempre acababa rindiéndose ante la inseguridad. Finalmente un día antes del evento, se armó de valor y sin pensarlo más, marcó el teléfono de su amigo. Sonaba y sonaba, pero no había respuesta. En vano estuvo intentándolo todo el día y la mañana siguiente, pero nunca hubo respuesta alguna. Así que resignado por lo hechos del destino, se vistió y se dirigió al tan sonado evento.

Al principio pensó que había sido mala idea llegar solo, pero tan pronto entró al lugar, identificó varios rostros conocidos de empresarios a quienes prestó alguna vez sus servicios. De inmediato lo reconocieron y atrajeron a sus círculos para conversar sobre temas de negocios

La música de piano brindaba una sutil atmósfera de concordia en el lugar, todos sonreían y parecía el lugar perfecto para estar, pero Milo no podía dejar de pensar en lo maravilloso que seria si el francés estuviera ahí con él. Así que se disculpó por un segundo y se dirigió a la mesa canapés a tomar algunos bocadillos. Las penas con pan son menos, dicen por ahi, cuando una melodiosa voz lo hizo reaccionar. 

-¿Milo?

-Camus, que sorpresa encontrarte . Pensé que estabas fuera de la ciudad- recapacitó ante lo que había dicho - bueno, es que te estuve llamando el día de ayer para invitarte y como no me contestaste...

-Ah, lo siento Milo, antier tuve un accidente y … -Milo lo interrumpió preocupado

-¿estas bien?

-Si, gracias por preocuparte. No fue nada grave pero el motor de mi auto se dañó y no me di cuenta de que mi celular se quedó adentro cuando la grúa se lo llevó. Pasé el día de ayer arreglando los papeles del seguro y no tuve oportunidad de ir a buscar mi teléfono. De hecho no pensaba venir, pero uno de los artistas que estoy patrocinando me dejó un recado en la galeria para que le ayudara a negociar con unos clientes y no me quedo de otra que hacerme presente. Que bueno que lo hice.

Si, me alegra que lo hicieras... -una calida sonrisa se dibujaba en los rostros de ambos 

En toda la noche no se separaron el uno del otro, a pesar de que interactuaban con varios de los invitados al evento, siempre se mantuvieron juntos. De vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban provocando una hermosa sonrisa en sus rostros y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

La velada no podría haber sido mas perfecta. Champaña, risas, música de piano, muchos nuevos contactos para sus agendas de negocios pero lo mejor, la compañía mutua.

Cuando el evento dio por concluido y los anfitriones comenzaron a agradecer a los invitados por su asistencia, Milo se acercó a Camus para pedirle que lo dejara llevarlo a su casa. 

-Gracias, te lo agradezco.

-No es nada, alguna vez tengo de devolver algunas de tus atenciones, ¿no? -sonrió 

Ya arriba del todoterreno, Milo manejó guiado por el francés, el trayecto lo hizo despacio, sin prisa alguna por llegar, hasta que finalmente el fraccionamiento privado donde estaba la casa de Camus estaba a la vista. Se adentraron hasta dar con el lugar. La reja se encontraba abierta , así que Milo se metió hasta llegar casi a la puerta. 

-A las puertas de tu casa.

-Gracias Milo, fue un muy grato conversar contigo esta noche…

-Si, pienso igual… Creo que si no nos hubieran sacado podríamos habernos quedado eternamente charlando

-es verdad… -se miraron dulcemente 

Para variar Milo no sabia que mas decir, odiaba siempre el momento en que debía despedirse de ese adorable ser, pero no sabia como expresar lo que su corazón sentía realmente. 

-Camus se bajó de la camioneta y se acercó a la ventanilla de Milo. Nervioso pero decidido, fijó su mirada en el griego—

-Milo… yo… -respiró profundo- tengo un Merlot que pensaba abrir, no sé si tú… tal ves querrías entrar y tomar una copa conmigo… 

El corazón de Milo estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, no dudó ni un segundo en responder. 

-Me encantaría –apagó el motor y bajó del auto mientras Camus lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. 

Ambos sabían lo que sucedería esa noche, una vez que Milo atravesara el umbral de esa puerta, jamás volvería a tener que despedirse de ese hombre. Estaban a punto de dar el siguiente paso, el primero de muchos que darían juntos.

FIN


End file.
